Impulsive
by Jed-El
Summary: Sorry it took so long to update but here it is rewritten
1. prolouge

"Impulsive"  
WRITTEN BY: J.E.D.

Prologue

The chapel was beautiful white ceiling filled with flower's. Clark walked down the aisle voices slowly fading in he saw two people standing at the alter in front of the preacher. He stopped a few feet short of the alter and he heard these words

"Lana Lang do you take Lex Luthor to be your husband" asked the preacher

Clark's eyes widen and step forward suddenly he was over come with sickness he dropped to his knees

"lana don't do it"

Lana and lex turned to each other "I do" lana said

"now I pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Lex Luthor you may kiss the bride. Lex and lana closed the gap between them and kissed

"nooooooooo" Clark screamed still on the floor not able to get up he was too weak

They turned to clark and looked down at him with smirks on his face

"sorry clark you lose" lex said as suddenly lana stabbed him with a kryptonite blade

"how could I ever love a alien" lana said as she twisted the knife

"nooooooooo" clark shot up in his bed. Looking at the clock it was 5 am he decided to get up and get dressed and do his chores.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Wake Up Call

With his chores just done Clark Kent decided he would go up to his loft and relax a little bit. It had been a tedious day on the farm luckily; he has his superspeed, as he thought he chuckled lightly. He remembered that his dad used to call this his fortress of solitude but his actually fortress was a forty-story igloo, as Chloe would call it. So many memories in this place he spent every night looking through the telescope that was from his father. He spent most of his time "spying" on Lana Lang the girl next door. He remembered when Lana came up one time and was looking through the telescope and told Clark "you know you could see my house from here". That memory made him laugh and put a sad look on his face.

"Things have changed so much in these past five years, ever since I found out the truth about my origins. My best friend that I've known since elementary school Pete Ross has moved away with his mother. My dad passed away the night he was elected in the state senate. Chloe found out my secret finally and Lana Lang where do I begin about Lana. After I lost my powers by disobeying my biological father Jor-el, Lana and I got back together. I thought it was going to work this time. I would not have to lie I would not have to make up excuses but that did not last long as my powers were restored against my will. Therefore, we went back to the secrets and excuses, which turn to end the relationship. Now she is currently married to none other than my former best friend Lex Luthor.

"I don't know what to do now or where to go fro-."

"Hey Smallville look's like your having another pity party" a voice said behind him.

" ahhh great not her" he thought when he turned around there stood no other than Lois Lane the biggest pain in his ass this side of Kansas. He didn't feel like talking to her he wished he could super speed out of there but for some reason he didn't "Lois, no I'm not having a "pity party" what can I do for you" he smiled as he spoke to Lois.

"You haven't been in metropolis to see Chloe let alone you haven't been off the farm in weeks, what's going on smallville?"

"Nothing I've just been busy it's been hard taking care of the farm since my dad is GONE. I'm not quite the farmer he was." a big smile crept across Clark's face at the thought of his dad it brought both happy and sad feelings.

"No smallville that's not all of it you need to be out there enjoying life you always walking around looking like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Also you need to stop moping around about Lana and move on she has."  
"This has nothing to do with Lana" the anger rising in his voice.

"Damn it Clark Kent yes it does you are my friend and I hate seeing you like this. You are the most amazing guy I have ever met, any girl would kill to go out with you but you choose to sit here and mope about Lana Lang". Lois turned Clark around and lifted his chin so they were staring eye to eye.

"Clark I'm serious there are more fish in the sea, get out there and start fishing"

"Hey guys Mrs. Kent told me you were up here."

They both turned and saw Chloe standing at the stairs

"hey I know you guys are going to come with me to the party at the Luthor towers."  
"I don't know Chloe I don't know probably not  
"there you go smallville passing opportunity to party" Lois asked with the most curious look on her face

"does it matter" Clark said

"Come on Clark you two are going jimmy is going too "  
"Chloe---" Clark said trying to get out of it; he did not want to go because he didn't want to be anywhere near the luthors  
"Chloe nothing you two are going and that's it. Ok now that we come to an agreement"  
"We, more like you forced us into it," Clark said

"anyways, Lois do you want to go get our dresses there's this great place near the planet and we can catch up" she wasn't going to take no for a answer thought Lois

"I might as well go I need to get away from smallville".

"Sure cuz lets go"

"alright well be back later Clark" Chloe grabbed Lois and they were off


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **Chances

Metropolis Luthor Towers two days later

_Tonight marks the grand opening of Luthorcorp's new project the Luthorcorp's luxury hotel in downtown metropolis. Everyone's everyone is going be there including Mr. and Mrs. Luthor themselves. The ceremony starts a eight_

"Hey C.K., thanks for coming with me. I'm sorry that the guys night got ruined" jimmy said as he was doing his daily planet duties

"No problem jimmy the night's still young maybe we can get out of here early before we get killed by the boredom" Clark said making both of them crack up.

All of a sudden a booming voice went through out the ballroom "good evening ladies and gentlemen me and my lovely wife would like to thank you for coming."

Clark acknowledged that voice instantly. It belonged to none other than the devil himself, Lex Luthor "and welcome to the new Luthor luxury towers, today brings in a new era of Luthorcorp and the people of metropolis can be apart of it" Lex grabbed a glass of champagne and raised it and locked eyes with Clark "to the future"

"Quite a speech huh C.K.?" jimmy asked

"A little over the top if you ask me" Clark replied

"Well you know me Clark I always had a thing for the theatrics" Lex said coming up behind Clark and beside him was Lana.

"Lex nice place" Clark then looked at Lana "Mrs. Luthor"

"Yes I know I was going for a palace look here but they did well enough. So Clark no date tonight I never thought I would see the day were Clark Kent wouldn't be able to get a date" Lex acquired. Clark was about to speak when they heard

"actually I'm just running fashionably late" they turned around to see none other than Lois Lane standing there in a very sexy black evening dress " sorry I'm late baby, traffic was a killer" she walked over to Clark and kissed him on the lips then gave him a hug and whispered in his ear "play along" Clark didn't know what the hell was going on but decided to do what she said.

"its okay baby as long as you're here now that's all that matters, why don't we go get some air" Clark said as he pulled Lois closer "Lex, Mrs. Luthor it was….." Clark paused for a second then shrugged his shoulders and walked away outside to the balcony leaving jimmy and the Luthors sitting there stunned they have never seen Clark act that way.

"Okay, first of all that felt great and what are you doing here?" Clark wondered "Chloe thought you guys would need back up since you were dealing with the Luthors"

"Well I got to thank her and what was up with the kiss?"

"Oh please, Smallville, I heard what Lex said and I wanted to get back at him" Lois said getting that army brat attitude

"Yea if you say so Lois"

"Please, Smallville, you actually think that I would give you the time of day in your dreams"

"Too late" Clark said while laughing "Ow" Lois just punched him in the arm "just playing Lois but since were keeping up this charade do you want to dance" Clark extends his hand

"I don't know I don't want you to step all over my feet "

"Okay Lois, if you're afraid"

"That's funny, me! Lois lane afraid, ha lets go"

So they walk in hand in hand laughing, chatting it up, people noticing them and couldn't stop staring. There was a certain glow about them that people couldn't ignore. They finally found a spot on the dance floor Clark was trying hard but a little bit out of sync.

"Here, it's like this Clark. Let me help you." Lois pulled him closer and put his hands on her hips finally getting them dancing as one. Lex had many bands there. They danced to All American Rejects, Panic At the Disco and to whatever the D.J. put on. Suddenly the music goes off. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. I hope all you have been having fun this evening. Now if I could have my beautiful wife join me" Lana walks towards the stage walking right past Clark and Lois locking eyes with Clark. "Lana this past six months has been unbelievable and I still can't believe I'm the guy who beat the rest of the competition away. May I have this dance?" Suddenly out came the Rascal Flatts with there song "what hurts the most". The spot light shined on them and everybody started dancing again.

"So Lois, have I lived up to the challenge?"

"I guess your doing alright Smallville"

"So it's Smallville now, what happened to Clark?" Clark inquired

"You're not that lucky" Lois was about to say something when she noticed Lana staring every time she would come in that direction. "Clark, Lana is staring at you like she is burning a hole in you"

Clark looked up at Lana and they locked eyes again Lana smiled and Clark just looked away with a look that told her I don't care anymore about you. Obviously, she took the hint cause the look on her face was of hurt and regret. "Let her stare, I don't care anymore"

Clark replied with such confidence that it caught Lois off guard. "Is someone finally over there child hood crush? It took you long enough, so who is next on Clark Kent's list?" Clark pondered that question for a little while then looked at Lois and something just rose up out of him "I don't know when you are going to be free?" Lois laughed a little too much attracting the attention of the people next to them "please Kent first you wouldn't know what to do with me, second I like guys that can surprise me every once and a while." Suddenly and with out warning Clark dips her "is this enough surprise for you?"

"Not really, I knew you were going to do that"

"Well, what about this?" Clark leaned in so that there lips were centimeters away from each other

"What are you doing?" Lois asked while falling in to a trance looking at his baby blues

"Surprising you Lois" Clark leaned in more almost accomplishing what he set out to do when they heard "OH MY GOD"

They both shot up and turned to see jimmy and Chloe standing there looking shocked

"Ummm, ill see you later Smallville. I got to go." With that said, Lois practically ran out of there

Ten Minutes Earlier

There was jimmy doing his daily planet duties taking pictures of the rich and famous

"Hey baby" jimmy turned to Chloe standing there beautiful as ever "hey, you finally got that article done?"

"Yep, I took a shortcut. Where is Clark at?"

"Actually, the weird thing is he is on the dance floor with Lois" jimmy said while pointing to Clark and Lois "did you know about lois coming?"

"Yea I told her that she should come over and hang with you guys. Especially Clark since I knew Lana was going be here"

"Well I think it is working because Lana hasn't really taken her eyes off Clark all night. Especially when he dissed her earlier when Lois showed up and especially now."

"She sure is, what's so interesting about Lois and Clark" Chloe said while she turned to look at them then stop suddenly seeing clark was about to kiss Lois "OH MY GOD" suddenly Lois ran off and Clark turned and looked at her almost burning a hole in her "ummm, Clark, oops"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Reliaze**

It's been two weeks since the Luthor tower incident and yet Clark hasn't heard a word from Lois. Every time he stops by the talon, she doesn't answer and she never answers her cell phone. Finally Clark just gave up and decided to spend the day in his loft. So there he was just sitting there reading a book when he heard "you know, usually you would be throwing a ball against the wall when your up here or having a pity party." He looked and saw the one person he excepted to see "Lois, I think I threw it out the window the last time I was up here. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm sorry for running out on you at the party. It just weird that you were so straight forward and so assertive. That was a side I have never seen from you before? With these past weeks you know what I realized?"

"What did you realize Lois?" Clark pondered hoping that she would say something good.

Suddenly Lois started walking towards him

"We have a weird relationship. We get on each others nerves and we won't admit we like

hanging out with each other nor that we are friends?"

"Well hell hasn't frozen over yet but one question, why did you run out on me?" Lois stepped closer, way closer forcing Clark on the couch straddling him. "I know you feel what I feel."

"And what is that Lois?" Clark replied

"This" suddenly Lois leaps in and kisses him full force running her hands through his hair. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark asked his mind was running a mile a minute.

"Surprising you, tell me that when we kiss you feel like your flying. I love you Clark Kent." She kissed him again.

"I love you too Lois"

"What? Clark wake up" suddenly Clark shot up out of bed "Lois?" he asked still groggy

"Wrong cousin Clark. That must have been some kind of dream because you were floating"

"Chloe, sorry just having a nightmare. What's up?" Clark shot out of bed at super speed changing before Chloe could reply.

"I came to see you you've been stuck on the farm for days" Chloe said snickering thinking about the Luthor tower incident

"What do you mean? Chloe, I don't know who you're talking about?"

"Oh please Clark, if I didn't say anything you would of lip locked with Lois"

"It wasn't even like that Chloe. I got to go." Clark grabbed his jacket and threw it on.

"Where are you going " Chloe wondered

"I feel like tacos" without warning, he took off out the door down the stairs heading for tacos.

Cabo San Lucas, Mexico

Cabo was beautiful. Sunny sky and cool weather. It took about ten minutes for Clark to get down there and find the taco stand. After ordering and getting his food, Clark sat down and thought about what Chloe said and it actually made since. He didn't know why he tried to kiss Lois or why he tried to talk to her for the past two weeks like she was his girlfriend and he did something terribly wrong.

"You seem lost in thought stretch" a strange voice said. Clark looked up and realized who it was.

"Bart, what are you doing here?" Clark wondered.

"Ollie thought we deserved some time off so I took off to your house but Chloe said that you wanted tacos so I raced down here and here I am" Bart plopped down next to Clark "what's wrong dude, you seem bothered?"

"It's nothing Bart, just thinking I needed a day away from Smallville and thought I would go for a jog"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So tell me what's really going on? Come on Clark, I'm your amigo."

"It's nothing, just a little fly in my hair that I haven't been able to take care of" Clark replied trying to change the subject.

"Dude, your not fooling anyone. Tell me"

"How about this, you beat me and I will tell you." Without warning, Clark sped off heading back home pushing himself to beat Bart zipping over cars, jumping around houses and people. Finally, he made it back to the farm and ran up to the loft but when he got there he

wasn't first.

"Stretch, how many times do I got to tell you. I'm the fastest man alive." There was Bart sitting on the couch reading a comic "so spill."

"Alright fine, so I and jimmy were at the grand opening of the Luthor towers, anyways long story short, I was dancing with this girl and I almost kissed her. We got interrupted by Chloe and she ran off. She hasn't talked to me in weeks."

"So who was this girl?" Bart asked while looking Clark straight in the eyes.

"I don't think you know her." Clark got up and went to the window trying to avoid the question

"Come on dude, tell me."

"Fine, it was Lois."

"Woooo, wait, you mean Lois lane as Ollie's ex girlfriend Lois lane?" Bart got up and turned Clark around.

"I know Bart I didn't think I would actually try that but it just happened. I mean I was actually having fun with her especially when we dissed Mr. and Mrs. Luthor. I just never thought I would especially after this past year. Its just when I was with her, I was at peace dancing and laughing. It felt like I was flying." suddenly Bart's eyes went wide.

"Ummm, Clark, look at your feet." Clark looked down and realized that he was floating.

"Oh shit", unexpectedly Clark crashed to the floor, "damn it."

"I guess you were Clark. Well if you want her so bad, go get her dude."

"What about Ollie? I cant do that to him." Bart looked Clark in the eyes.

"Clark, do you like her?"

"Yes, I think" Clark answered unsure.

"No, it's yes or no?" Bart said in a forceful voice.

"Yes" suddenly Clark realized something "Yes Bart, I do. I like Lois Lane."

"Then go get her." Without warning, Clark took off heading to the talon. He flew up the stairs and stopped at the door. He knocked and opened it up.

"Lois, we need to talk. I think that-" Clark stopped dead in his tracks. He could not believe what he was seeing. There stood Lois but she wasn't alone. There she was in major lip lock with Oliver Queen A.K.A. Green Arrow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 jealousy**

"Hey Clark" Ollie said.

"Hey Ollie, welcome back" Clark replied. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You didn't, we were just catching up" Ollie answered back with a smile on his face.

Lois finally spoke. "So Clark, what's up? Sorry I haven't called you. I've been busy with my article"

"It's nothing important, it can wait. I'll see you later." Clark walked out. When he got outside, he felt some one grab his shoulder.

"Smallville, I'm sorry if that made you freaked out." Clark turned around with a mixed look of hurt and anger on his face that he tried to hide.

"Why would it weird me out. It's not like we have feelings for each other. We're just friends right."

Those words hurt Lois a little bit but she didn't know why "yeah, just friends"

"I got to go, plus you need to get back. Your boyfriend is waiting for you" Clark said but sounded a little mean and then just walked off leaving Lois there not knowing whether to run after him or return to Ollie. Finally, she just decided to walk back in the talon pushing Clark's words to the back of her mind. Clark returned to the loft where Bart was waiting.

"so dude tell me what happen?" Immediately, Clark punched a hole through the wall.

"That bad huh, Clark tell me."

"Someone got to her first" Clark said picking up the broken wood.

"Damn dude, that sucks. Who did?" Bart wondered.

"Oliver did. I walked up there and they were making out." Bart's mouth almost dropped to the ground.

"Damn dude, that really sucks. Well, did you tell her anyways?"

" No, I just left it alone." What was I going say, "excuse me Oliver, but I was going ask Lois on a date cause we almost made out the other day but never mind. You beat me to it, good job." "Did you know Ollie was going to get Lois back?" Clark wondered.

"No dude, I didn't have any idea. Every time I brought her up, Ollie didn't want to talk about it. He always changed the subject." Bart replied with his hands up showing Clark he wasn't lying,

"you know what dude, forget this, lets go somewhere" Clark got up and threw his jacket on.

"Where we going go?" Bart wondered.

"Anywhere" Clark took off at super speed and Bart followed him.

Metropolis Daily Planet sub level

The daily planet was busy, as it is metropolis great metropolitan newspaper. It never had a slow day there. Chloe was typing away on the newest obituaries wishing she could get another break on a lead or something exciting. As she typed she thought "if I have to type about one more dead person, I will kill myself."

"You look so enthusiastic to be here" Lois said as she walked up to Chloe's desk

"yeah, well you would be too if you had to write about so many dead people, but anyways what's up?" Chloe logged off her computer and grabbed her purse. "Walk with me, I'm going get lunch." They walked out and down the street towards the local dinner.

"Alright, so I got a problem, well actually two. I don't know where to start."

"well you got to start somewhere" Chloe replied.

"It's Clark, he came to my apartment today and I think he was going to ask me on a date." Chloe wasn't surprised at all, she knew that was coming.

"Well, what happened Lois? Did he ask you?"

"He didn't get too, that's my other problem" they were both walking past a electronics store when a news cast came on.

_in breaking news, Oliver queen, head of queen industries is back in metropolis and it is rumored he staying for a while. Possibly for good._

When chloe heard that she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Lois with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Tell me you didn't Lois?"

"What he just showed up and we were yelling at each other and next thing I know he just started kissing me. What was I suppose to do? Then in the middle of it Clark just showed up and saw us. I went after him and he acted weird. I have never seen him with that much hurt on his face."

"Well I wonder why Lois? Lets see, you guys almost kissed and you've been avoiding him for the last two weeks. Then your ex boyfriend came over and now your s.o.l."

Smallville, Kansas Kent barn

Doing his daily farm chores, there was Clark fixing one of the tractors. The stupid thing wouldn't work again. He had been at it for hours when Bart finally woke up and came outside.

"dude how long have you been up?" Bart wondered while yawning and wiping his eyes,

"awhile, I couldn't sleep so I decided to get a head start."

"Early bird gets the worm, huh Kent" a voice behind them said they both turned around and saw Ollie standing there.

"Yeah Ollie, something like that" Clark replied. "So what brings you here?"

Ollie looked into Clarks eyes with glee and replies with the response "I was just in town and decided to stop by." Clark waves off the comment and Ollie continues on. "I was just wondering, have you seen Lois around at all today?"

"No not today I've been out here all morning" Clark immediately says "Why?" "I just wanted to surprise her, that's all" Ollie replies. Clark continuing his chores turns his back momentarily and Ollie adds on, "I kind of wanted to go ahead and try to get back together with her . I was a fool to let her go. You know how that feels, don't you Clark?" Clark with his back turned changes his facial expression to a look of aggravation. "Yeah, sure I do." Clark looks to Ollie as Bart just watches on. "Well, go get her then. You wouldn't want to be like me now would you." Clark swiftly replies. "Well, I'm going to go tell Lois I was looking for her" there is Great tension is in the air and Clark's eyes follow Ollie as he begins to walk away.

Suddenly Clark takes off and Bart takes off after him, They raced across the farm through the cornfields down highway 90 people not seeing them as they raced in and out between cars finally arriving at thirteen street.  
"What we doing here?" Bart wondered

"just felt like coming over here" Clark said as they started to walk suddenly bart stop and bent down

"Dude what's up with this?" just then Bart held up a magazine with Lana and Lex kissing on the front with the caption Mr. And Mrs. Luthor go on honeymoon

"happened a couple months ago no big thing "  
"no big thing the love of your life is married to your best friend"

"first he is not my best friend and she means nothing to me" Bart didn't want to push the issue so he just left it alone and tossed the magazine and kept walking when they walked around the corner Bart stopped.

"alright dude check them out"  
A group of well looking women passed by them smiling especially at Clark "Hello ladies"  
"Hi boys" they said back one of the girls walked by Clark and ran her finger under his chin Both Clark and Bart's mouths hung open as they walked away

"You now I hate to say goodbye but I love to see them leave" Bart said, as Clark could not help by laughing at that joke.  
"Come on Bart lets go look at what they got there"  
They walked in to a clothing store not only looking but also catching up for nearly five hours in there catching up telling Bart more about Lana, Chloe, his dad, and the campaign. Finally they where finished they headed back home calling it a night.

The next couple days went by fast Bart and Clark were having so much fun that Clark forgot about the incident at the Luthor towers until they were in Hollywood, California when they just finished a movie at the el captain theatre "Dude that girl was hot at the snack bar and she was checking us out well mainly me"  
"Yea I know Bart let me guess you got her number for me"  
"Nah dude your on your own now"  
"Thanks for the help DUDE"  
"No problem Clarke boy"  
Just then, Clark's cell phone started going off "Hey Chloe"  
"Okay I'm at your house and no ones home where you at"  
"California" Clark said with a chuckle

"California ummm ok I didn't know Clark Kent left Kansas" Chloe replied  
"Well I thought I would stretch my legs but stay at the house ill be there in a flash"  
"Okay clark if you say"  
Suddenly there was a big breeze behind Chloe "Clark Kent why do u always have to do that" before she finished that sentence she felt a another breeze

"Dude next time tell me when you're going" just then Bart noticed Chloe "Bonita senorita" bart grabbed her hand and kissed it Chloe just looked at him like she didn't know who he was

"I'm bart Allen I came her 2 years ago remember at the talon I ran back in time and the tulips"

"oh yea how you doing bart you have grown up" chloe replied

"so have you more beautiful that is"

"ummm so chloe where is jimmy your boyfriend"

"working I though that you boys want to go get some coffee"  
"Yea Clark ill race you there"  
"Ummm Bart I thought that we would take my car if that's okay with you two speed demons"  
"Ill go if Lois isn't going"  
"Come on clark you have to face her sometime about the incident"  
"Nothing happened chloe; there is no way that I would actually kiss Lois"  
"Clark your lying I know you better than anyone, there is something between you and Lois. Anyone with half a brain can see that so stop denying it now can we please go get some coffee I'm seriously caffeine deprived"  
They all piled into Chloe's car and took off towards the talon Chloe and Bart catching up on the way there.  
Finally arriving chloe told the guys to grab a table and that she will meet them inside in a few. Not thinking anything about it they agreed and walked in.  
Ten minutes went by

"hey clark where's chloe" asked bart  
"I don't know how long has it been"  
Just then clark looked towards the entrance and two words came out of his mouth "oh no" "what's wrong dude"  
There entered chloe but she was not alone with a beautiful brunette was walking next to her "dude who that next to chloe"  
"Lois" a million thoughts ran through Clark's head, could he escape without being noticed, why did she have to be here.  
Lois heard her named called and looked up "clark" they looked at each other staring into each others eyes Why does he have to be here What's she doing here He looks really good today damn it Stop looking into those baby blues Lois She's beautiful They both snapped out of it and stared at chloe "chloe" they both said angrily "what how did I know that both of you would be here but since were all here lets sit down and chat. Lois this is bart one of Clark's friends"  
"Hi bart nice to meet you where are you from"  
"actually Gotham city that's where I'm living now just out here to visit clark"  
"so what's everybody's plans for tonight" chloe asked

All of them answered nothing. Suddenly bart got a idea

"so lois how long have you and clark been going out?" bart asked hoping they would get somewhere  
"what? that's funny me and clark Not in a million years will I go out with farmer john"  
Clark didn't know what it was but those words just made him heated for some reason "what's wrong with going out with me, what I'm not good enough for the army brat" the temper in his voice showing  
"its not that Clar- smallville its just" lois replied trying to defend herself  
"just that I'm too ugly"  
"no clark you're not ugly"  
"than what is it" clark got so loud that they started attracting a crowd "what it is that you think I'm always going to be farmer john, oh wait I know what it is your boyfriend Ollie my bad how are you guys doing is everything happy in lois land.

"clark what happened between me and Oliver-"

"save it I don't need your excuses lois its too late" clark started to walk away but he stopped and turned around "and to think I was going ask you out but why should i embrass my self like that ill always be farmer john to you"  
Clark got up and took off and started walking down main street but then as he walked past a jewelry store something caught his eye it was a silver necklace with stones attached kind of like the one Alicia made for him before they ran off. he walked in and bought it. Then he put it on and when he did he closed eyes and braced him self he almost fell over.

"you alright Clark" the shop keep asked

Clark opened his eyes then flashed red and then blue again

"I'm great"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 To Kal Or Not To Kal?**

"Thanks Chloe this is what I needed" Lois said as she put on her earrings

"yea I know Lois after the other day me too" Chloe replied

"he it wasn't my fault that smallville took it the wrong way" lois turned to her after putting her lipstick on

"well your weren't exactly clarifying yourself"

"I.d.'s ladies" the bouncer said as they walked up to him they handed them to him he looked at them and let them in "welcome to Atlantis"

The music was loud there were people everywhere dancing drinking and having a good time

The girls walked up to the bar and ordered a drink

"this place is packed" lois screamed over the music

"I know" chloe replied they finished there drinks and went on the dance floor

"Ooo there's kal" there started to hear all over everybody was saying it.

"whose Kal?" lois asked the girl next to her

"he's the one doing the body shot with the red head over there" the girl pointed to the bar "I wouldn't mind getting five minutes with him"

Lois looked over at the bar and her jaw dropped Lois became stiff and chloe noticed it she walked up to lois

"what's wrong lois" lois just pointed

"what are you pointing at" chloe looked at the bar "oh my god"

They both couldn't stop staring at Clark taking shot after shot and making out with the red head. Lois walked up to Clark and swung him around

"Clark what the hell are you doing?" Lois yelled

"Its Kal Lois surprised to see you here" clark/kal said

"surprised to see me I'm surprised to see you here epically acting like this what is wrong with you"

"what Lois just cause I'm not acting like farmer john I'm sick and tired of holding back"

"clark"

"call me Kal" clark grabs lois and pulls her closer "tell me lois why you haven't given in to you feelings you know I feel the same way" clark leans there lips inches apart "I want you" lois wanted to kiss him so bad but something didn't seem right she knew it wasn't clark. Lois pushed him away "clark this isn't you"

"I don't see how I could love someone like you just toying with my emotions just open one day but closed the next giving me false hopes

"clark its not like that-"

the red head returned to the bar "who is she kal?" asked the red head

Clark looks at lois and responds "old news, lets dance" he grabs the red heads hand and pulls her onto the dance floor leaving lois standing there on the verge of tears she turns to the bar she orders a shot and downs it. Chloe came up to her noticing the look on her face.

"what's wrong Lois" Lois didn't reply she just stood there staring at Clark "lois?"

"nothing Chloe I don't feel good lets go home" lois said as she turned to walk out

Chloe grabbed lois arm and turned her around "what did clark say lois"

"nothing me and Kal were clarifying things"

"Kal?"

"yea he calls himself Kal now" Lois said

"oh no this is bad tell me Lois was he wearing any red jewelry?"

"yea a red necklace why?"

Chloe got this weird look on her face

"nothing stay here imp going talk to kal" before Lois could say anything chloe left the bar and went over a grabbed Clark by the arm and spun him around

"chloe didn't know you were here too" clark replied with a smile on his face looking chloe up and down

"I suggest we go outside and talk before things get ugly" chloe replied with a fierce look on her face

"as the lady wishes" Clark bowed being a smart ass.

They walked outside and chloe slapped him

"what the hell do you think your doing "Kal" you know how you get on red K and your just going put it on willingly with out regard to your actions"

"yes I know what exactly I am doing imp living life imp tired and being the boring old farm boy" clark yelled as chloe slapped him again

"this is a repeat of that summer. I am not going to let you destroy your life clark"

"I am not destroying my life it is none of your business chloe" clark began to walk away but suddenly dropped to his knees in pain choking

"it hurts doesn't it good thing I had this ring fitted on me just incase of emergency's like this" chloe looks down at her hand and it was the smallville high school ring but with green k in the middle.

"chloe please" clark gasped for breath and it was hurting him pain shooting through his body. Chloe walked in front of him clark was still on his knees

"this is for your own good" chloe punched him knocking him out "I'm sorry clark but it had to be done"

Chloe walked in and walked up to lois

"now we can go home" chloe said grabbing her purse

"where's clark?" lois asked

Chloe shooked her hand still hurting

"thinking things over"


	7. Chapter 6

A few hours later Clark woke up with a splitting headache last thing he remembered was Chloe punching him with a green kryptonite ring? He got angry that she would do something like that. He raced home and walked inside going to take a shower. Trying to forget last night. After taking a marathon shower he walked downstairs to get some of his moms' famous apple pie. Kal felt alive no regrets no worries, he had the world was in the palm of his hand. His super hearing picked up on his mom driving up the road deciding he didn't want to be there when she came in. speeding out of there he ended up at the talon. After ordering his usual he turned around and came face to face with Lana.

"Clark hi" Lana said the weirdness settling in Clark just looked at her reliving old times till he saw the ring on her finger then disgust took over him. He grabbed his drink and started to walk away "Mrs. Luthor" Clark replied "Clark please can we just talk I just want things between us to be like before" Lana grabbed his hand and turned him around "well you should off thought of that before you got in bed with the devil" Clark started walking away again "Clark that's not fair" Lana said running after him "that's not fair! You know what's not fair I confess my love for you and you say you're going not go through with it then I wait for you at the barn and turns out you were playing me I come to the church and there you are I guess I should of known your already a Luthor!" Clark gave her a look of disgust. "Speak of the devil" Clark referred to the fact that Lex was walking up to them "there you are I've was wondering what was keeping you now I see why" Lex gave Clark that famous Luthor look. "How is Lois?" Lex asked, "I wouldn't know." Clark replied as he walked away "another failed relationship I see you might want to consider switching teams Clark" Lex shot at him. Clark stopped and turned around he felt the red k doubling through his system he wanted to use his heat vision on Lex but decided not to "hey Lex I got a question for you?"

"What is it?"

"How does it feel to know that Lana was going leave you for me on your wedding day?" Clark said with a smirk and walked away leaving Lex and Lana sitting there shocked." I've waited a long time to say that" Clark thought "serves them right who do they think they are I don't need them I don't need anybody not Lana not Chloe not Lois not even this town. I think it's time Kal makes a return to being the king of metropolis.

Daily Planet

"I can't believe Clark would act like that Chloe who does he think he is treating me like that?" Lois said as she was pacing back and forth in front of Chloe's desk "I know Lois I can't believe it either but he wasn't himself." Chloe replied as she was trying to get the article done. "So what did someone take over his body?" suddenly Chloe's phone rang "Chloe Sullivan oh hi Mrs. Kent what's going on? "No I haven't seen him in a couple days." suddenly Chloe drops the phone "Chloe what's wrong?" Lois asked. Chloe looks at her and says the two words she last excepted to hear Clark's missing." those two words rang through Lois head trying to coming to terms she drops to her knees and the tears start to fall hard.

Watchtower

"There has been eight bank robberies' over the last two months in metropolis." Ollie said as he was informing the team "so what's that got to do with us I thought we were looking for Clark that is what Chloe asked us to do." Bart said "it has everything to do with our mission first take a look at the vault pictures" Ollie said as he turned on the viewer bringing up the vault pictures "as you noticed this isn't a normal robbery the vault door has been completely ripped off with a arm sized hole in the middle where the keypad is." The whole team stared in ah "so you think boy scout did this?" victor asked "looks that way except from what Chloe told me about Clarks last rampage in metropolis he was sloppy from the evidence I got at the robberies there was no forced entry no broken doors the floor motion sensors didn't go off I can't explain how he got in there." Ollie replied, "He flew" Bart replied. "He what?" The rest of the team asked ⌠he flew he knows how to fly at least now he does he flew once before but he wasn't himself if Chloe is right and he is on red k he has no fears usually he doesn't like heights that is why he doesn't try. It's the only explanation for this a clean entry and I don't think he is that good with hacking systems." Bart replied, "Will let's factor that in it would explain a lot on how he does it." A.C. replies, "I know that A.C I've been throwing together a list of next possible targets and from the information I got from my link in Gotham I think I know where he is going hit next." Ollie pulls up the next screen "how is the flying rodent doing" Cyborg asked "Bats aren't rodents." a dark growling voice said a dark figure steeping out of the shadow Bart jumped when he heard the voice "Batman you always got to do that?" Bart asked still calming down. Batman turned to Bart and gave him a menacing look "from the information you gave me you guys are going need all the help you can get." batman said.  
"What it to you bats?" Bart said "Lois lane" batman replied "how do you know Lois" Ollie and A.C. ask "she saved me once a long time ago I talked to her a couple days ago and found out she knows Clark." "Well that explains it. Let's get suited up." Ollie tells the team. Batman throws a package on the table. "What's that?" Bart asks "Insurance" batman replies in a cold menacing voice.

First bank of metropolis midnight

"Arrow to league position check?" Ollie asked "affirmative green arrow downloading security codes and floor plans now" Cyborg replied "securing the area" impulse replied "on the building across the way watching the roof top" batman said in his usual voice Ollie turned to A.C. "I hate when he does that" referring to batman voice "alright listen up league from the information batman got boy scout should be here any minute when he does arrive move in but don't deliver the package until ordered. First impulse try and snatch the necklace if that doesn't work Cyborg were going need you to try and restrain him. My arrows won't work against Boy Scout so we have to think on our feet. We all know how strong he is just be careful" "batman to green arrow, boy scout has arrived and impulse theory is right" "alright it's show time Cyborg shut down the security systems" Ollie said over the communicators "system shut down" Cyborg replied "alright impulse move in" Suddenly Bart took off running inside towards Clark he got within a foot of him when Clark quickly turned around and grabbed him and threw him.  
"Impulse report impulse come in" Bart tried to get up but he was to groggy after going through a table "move in repeat move in its going be harder than we thought" Clark turned to Bart "how cute Bart trying to stop me but you don't realize" Clark grabs Bart by the throat and gets ready to punch him "no one can stop me" "wrong Kent!" Cyborg came out of nowhere and speared Clark through the office wall.  
Both of them got up "nice hit Cyborg but it's going be your last one!" "We will see about that Kent" they ran towards each other Cyborg catching Clark with a quick uppercut then a body shot hoping that it would do some damage but it only moved a Clark a inch at most. Clark threw a right and connected with Cyborg sending flying through the roof.  
"Finally no more interruptions" he started walking back to the vault to finish the job when he heard "sorry to disappoint you" a cruel voice said behind Clark he turned around and the last thing he saw was a fist connecting with his face before blackness took over.

Few hours later Watchtower

"uhhhh my head!" Clark said as he slowly opened his eyes starting to get up. Looking around he started to recognize his surroundings he was in the watchtower. How did he get here? "Wakey wakey boy scout" Clark turned and Oliver was standing behind him "Oliver what happened?" Clark pondered, "You don't remember anything not the whole last month rampage through metropolis?" Oliver asked "the what?" Clark stopped in the middle everything coming back to him he reached for his neck and felt the necklace gone. "What have I done" "oh about eight bank robberies, a month of wild nights, and a couple club fights not to mention the damage in Smallville and Lois" Oliver told Clark "it was the red k" Clark got up walking to the window "was it Kent from what I heard you out it on yourself" victor said as he walked up Clark noticed that his ribs and left shoulder was tapped up "you have one hell of a punch" "so do you didn't think you could knock me out" Clark replied "oh that wasn't me Kent" victor replied "then who was it?" Clark wondered A figure stepped out of the shadows behind Clark "it was me" Clark turned to the voice seeing a man in a black rubber suit his face was cold and full of anger his chest donned a symbol of a bat.  
"Clark Kent meet batman" Oliver introduced them both "batman? Heard you were a myth?" Clark inquired "don't believe everything you hear Clark wouldn't believe you existed if I hadn't seen you in action" "how did you knock me out" Batman showed Clark a pair of black gloves laced with green lines "my new invention special made gloves with the meteors from Smallville" Clark walked to the other end of the room trying not to get exposed to the kryptonite "who told you about that?" Clark asked getting angry "Chloe Clark I don't know what happened to get you like that but I suggest you take care of the problem you can't just run away from your family. Your mom has been holding on by a thread Chloe has been pulling been pulling double time at the planet and here and Lois has barely been talking and its Lois" "Lois" Clark whispered and closed his eyes thinking about all the good times and bad times with her. Clark eyes flew open and he was floating "thanks guys" He said as he welded his mind to take him higher and faster finally Clark Kent was flying. He flew high and fast heading through the skies breaking the sound barrier finally he lands in front of a familiar building he walks in and runs upstairs and knocks on the door. He hears a voice "come in" Clark slowly opens the door and walks in he see Lois her back is turned to him "took you long enough thought you weren't going come" "Lois" Lois froze recognizing that voice She turned around and stared at him not believing he was there she walked up to him Suddenly the door opened "hey Lois sorry were late but jimmy" Chloe froze dead in her tracks. Clark looked at Chloe and she knew what he was doing "but jimmy left his stuff at his house we got to go back see you later bye" and ran out "Lois" "get out!" she replied "please let me explain" Clark replied "please your explaining is old news" Lois said and pushed Clark towards the door but he wouldn't move she started pounding on his chest and breaking down crying "I love you Lois I'm sorry" She looked up at him and Clark closed the distance and kissed her like never before but its Lois lane of course she does forget that easy. She pushed Clark away "you love me! You love me! If you really love me you wouldn't of left me or your family Chloe the farm I don't even know you" she ran out the door down the stairs and out into the street she stopped and went into shock as a car came flying at her she thought this is how it's going end. The car came closer and closer the guy not seeing her as he was drinking she closed hers eyes and braced for the oncoming death but all she heard nothing. She opened her eyes and she was shocked to see she was in the katache caves in Clark's arms. "What just happened? Why are we here?" Clark then put here down

"I ran us here, your right Lois you don't know me, the true me that is, that is why were here."

Noticing the shocked look on her face he continued.

"Haven't you ever wondered where the meteor rocks came from and why did they decide to strike down in Smallville"?

" I just figured they were part of a asteroid belt or something" Lois replied "where are you going with this Clark"

"I found out a few years ago that those rocks belonged to a planet named krypton it was located in the furthest of the known twenty three galaxies. There lived a civilization more advanced than we could ever imagine; Instead of tall skyscrapers they built their buildings out of crystal. They have mastered time travel and they were peaceful race until one of their own betrayed them."

"How do you know all this Clark" Lois asked

" Well sit down its a long story, you see this one Kryptonian named Zod wanted to rule the world and started a civil war that lasted years. Eventually he was stopped; by a man named Jor-El he was krypton top scientist; he was the one that lead the battle in which the Great War was stopped and captured general Zod. But it was too late for the planet not so long after Zod was sentenced to the phantom zone the planet began to break down and start to implode. Jor-el seeing this he tried to convince the counsel of elders but they were a narrow-minded bunch. They told Jor-el that the planet was perfectly fine and made him swear that nor him or his wife Lara would not to leave the planet. The high counsel had doomed him to his death."

"Clark how do you know all this if this el-el died when the planet exploded"

"Jor-el had a son, you see the counsel forgot about that tiny detail. While he was a man of his word he never promised that his son would stay. So he built a ship for his son to come here for some reason he picked out earth for his son to live among us. He even left the caves and among other things for his son on earth. His son is supposed to be the savior for man kind." Clark rubbed his eyes " I know this has been a long story but it's worth telling. Kal-el is the most important thing that will happen to all of us only if he can accept his destiny in time"

"So where is he."

Clark walked over to the wall and turned around looking Lois in the eye and stretched out his hand and asked her one simple question "do you trust me?"

"Yes" Lois replied

Clark then punch in the code to activate the portal to the fortress; a blinding light enveloped them

" What's going on Clark" Lois yelled

A second later they were in the fortress. Lois opened her eyes not believing what she was seeing

"I know this place this is heaven" Lois said while taking everything in.

"No Lois this is my fortress of solitude" Clark replied walking away from her to the crystal console

"Huh yours"

Picking up a crystal from the console he turned around "I'm Kal-el the last son of krypton"


	8. Chapter 8

"Your speechless that's never a good thing?" Clark asked

Lois just stood there looking at him

"Just give me a minute…" Lois sat down and wiped her face " the disappearing acts, the half baked excuses all this time I just coughed it up to a case of peter pan syndrome but you're the opposite; your like a hero?"

" Look Lois I know this is a lot to take in" Clark steps towards her and she takes a step back "but I wanted you to know"

"So why am I the first one you told" Lois wondered

ah crap " Actually Lois your not the first I told. Chloe, Lana, Pete and Oliver they all know"

"Of course, how did I not put these pieces together I lived with you now were practically on top of each other…I mean we work on top of each not that were on top of each other having sex I mean" Lois replied turning bright red

"Lois your rambling, the important thing is that you know now. I had to tell you I don't want to hide anymore from you" Clark said bringing her close

"Clark as much as I love to kiss you right now I need some time to process all this"

stepping away from her Clark looks at her "I understand ill take you back"

Later that night…

Lois has just been sitting there on her couch drinking coffee going over all of the day events. She didn't even hear her cousin came in till she was right next to her

"Lois, hey so how did it go with Clark" Chloe asked with concern

"How long did you know Chloe?" Lois asked not even looking at her cousin

"How long did I know what"

" That the guy we know as Clark Kent is really Kal-el of krypton?" Lois finally looked at her  
"what? Come on Lois Clark is Clark" Chloe chuckled and rolled her eyes "were did you get that crazy idea fro…" Chloe was going to continue but Lois gave her the look

" So he told you huh, I've known since senior year; I saw him catch a car with his bare hands. So how did he tell you?"

" He took me to the caves he told me the whole story about krypton the showed me his "fortress of solitude"

"So how are you taking it? What are you thinking?" Chloe wondered

"I'm fine with the whole alien from another planet its just that the way he was acting and then he disappeared for two months, not only did he leave me but you and Martha. And then he comes back and expects everything to be normal. First a.c. leaves then Ollie now Clark I cant take it anymore."

"Well first Clark told you his secret on purpose not how everybody else found out on accident and now he isn't on red k so he's himself."

"Wait red k? What's that" Lois looked at Chloe with a bewildered look

"Oh god Clark didn't tell you everything did he? I'm going kill him, when krypton was destroyed fragments of the planet followed his ship and was the meteors that came down during the first shower. You see there is five kinds, green is like poison to him it can kill Clark if he is exposed to long. Black splits him into two people his good and evil side. Kind of like jeykl and Hyde. Silver makes him paranoid, blue takes his powers away and red makes him act like a jackass and it turns him into Kal."

"Wait Kal? So he was on red k at the club"

"Yep that's the only reason he ran away for the two months; go talk to him. You love him he loves you that's all that matters." Chloe grabs Lois keys and toss it to her

Lois catches them and runs out the door.

After a 10 min drive she arrives at the Kent farm running up the steps she enters the house

Into the kitchen she sees Clark sitting at the table "Clark we need to talk. I know I pushed you away and I know about the red k. I was scared before but I need you I love you. We need to be together" Lois pulled him in and started kissing him before he can say anything back.

"Clark I took one of your shirts I hope its okay" a voice said coming down the stairs

Lois turned to see whom this voice was coming from

"Lana" Lois said as she looked at her Lana was wearing Clark's shirt with wet hair. She looked at Clark. Then ran out the door.


End file.
